Chronology
'Before Desert Thorn': 46 BDT: Kiran Nithesh is born in Khursheed into the Tribe of the Silver Jackal, fairly early in the year. Later in the year, Sher al Sahra is born to the al Sahra family in Hadiqa. 45 BDT: Maya Ahsan is born in Baasu Region . 37 BDT: Kiran is taken as a wizard apprentice by the Old Master, Al Baz , and moves to Hadiqa to study. 34 BDT: Sher al Sahra comes to train under Al Baz, who focuses on the younger, more unruly noble apprentice over Kiran, who is older and more controlled with his magic. 33 BDT: Kiran starts training with Hadiqa's spymaster, proving himself to have a knack for the work 30 BDT: Alberich Sunshadow is born and left with the Temple of the Redeeming Sun in Reliquary. Maya Ahsan arrives in Hadiqa to study. Al Baz now has to focus on bringing her up to the same level of profficiency as the boys, leaving less time for training Kiran. Kiran resorts to studying on his own and with the Spymaster. 29 BDT: Kiran steals the Walker's Charm from a dragon's hoard. 27 BDT: Maya Ahsan chooses the love of Sher al Sahra over Kiran's. Kiran leaves Hadiqa. 26 BDT: Kiran takes up residence in the court of Deniz. 22 BDT: Kiran kills the King of Deniz 21 BDT: Al Baz comes to take Kiran to Hadiqa to face justice for his murder. A mage-battle ensues, and Al Baz is killed. Kiran changes his name and flees the Seven Kingdoms, taking up refuge in the Baasu Region. Takes up study of herbs and medicine as a more primary occupation. 18 BDT: Selene Walker and Diana Walker born in the forests of Archfleur, 16 BDT: Kiran is found in Daljeet and elects to leave the Eastern Continent entirely. 15 BDT: Alberich begins training to be a paladin. 14 BDT: Kiran eventually reaches the Western Continent, reclaiming his given name of Kiran but adopting 'Vinayak' as his surname. He spends some time on the eastern coast, learning culture and language, then slowly makes his way north. 10 BDT: Alberich becomes a paladin. Kiran enrolls in the University of Archivis, studying the politics and cultures of the region, as well as continuing to dabble in herbal medicines (mostly to get himself more properly acquainted with the local herbs and remedies). 7BDT: Kiran begins developing plans to get himself into a Court in one of the Northern Kingdoms with the aim of eventually securing himself a throne and kingdom. 6 BDT: Alberich joins the Tomb Wardens. 4 BDT: Selene receives her signature cloak that gives her the nickname of "Red". 3 BDT: Damia usurps the Archfleuran throne, killing her husband to get it. She attempts to kill Princess Snow White to steal the magic inherent in every Fairest, but Snow manages to escape. The elder Princess, Rose Red, believes her sister is dead and flees. 2 BDT: Red meets Princess Snow White of Archfleur . She saves Snow from a soldier of the Queen's, learning of her cursed werewolf state and becoming a fugitive. Kiran hears of the new political situation in Archfleur and goes to investigate, believing there may be an opportunity for him there. 1 BDT: Kiran reaches Archfleur. 6mo BDT: Kiran reaches the capital and attempts to join Queen Damia 's Court. 3mo BDT: Kiran crosses Damia and is turned into a cat for his troubles. He flees the Court and starts hunting for a way to reverse his condition. 'Desert Thorn:' 0 DT: Kiran encounters Rose Red of Archfleur and her companion, the great blonde bear known as Midas, and offers to join her cause, promising to serve her and help her engineer Damia's defeat, while he plans to win the throne for himself by making himself invaluable to her and arranging things so he will be named Heir after her. -- Kiran, Rose, and Midas head to the town of Achivis, a university town and center of learning, in order to seek a cure for Kiran's condition. En route, they encounter Red. -- The three travel to the Forbidden Mountain to ask for the dark Fae Leilah's assistance in breaking the spell trapping Kiran in feline form. She agrees, initially asking the price of a year of his memories but changing her price to a night of him entertaining the Fae upon seeing his naked human form. While Kiran and Rose argue over this (and Kiran kisses Rose at her request), Leilah returns Midas to his human form and bids him deliver Archfleur to her. Kiran spends the night with Leilah to pay his debt and bargains for three additional small favors from her. Leilah also restores Esben to his human form in exchange for him delivering Archfleur to her. Esben tells the others that she asked no price of him for breaking his curse. -- The three, working on plans to free Rose's country, head north again to Archfleur. Red joins the party. -- The Fae Puck appears to Rose and warns her that she travels with two serpents, one who will guard her and one who will turn on her. -- The group encounters Prince Thomas battling a dragon. Once the creature is driven off, Thomas tells them that Snow White lives and he is seeking her. Thomas leaves soon after, taking Red along. -- Kiran begins putting his plan into action, gathering information and using Rose as a powerful figurehead accompanied by her Champion, Esben, while he himself remains mostly behind the scenes manipulating the people they are trying to rally to their cause against Damia. -- Esben uses an enchanted mirror to contact Leilah with a status update and Kiran catches him. The ensuing scuffle draws Rose's attention, and both deny using the enchanted mirror to contact anyone. Rose has to question the loyalty of both of them, though her suspicion mainly falls on the ambitious wizard. -- (stuff happens, I dunno what) -- The leaders of the rebellion spring into action, leading their forces against Damia and overthrowing her. -- Rose Red is crowned Queen of Archfleur, naming Kiran as her advisor, Red as her Mistress of the Hunt, and Esben as her Champion. Snow White marries Thomas. 'After Desert Thorn:' '''-- '''Rose, Esben, Kiran, and Red go for a late hunting trip and get very drunk that night. Red and Esben kiss, as do Kiran and Rose. This leads to some uneasiness until the four agree never to speak of it again. -- The Council begins pressuring Rose to take a husband. Rose, believing Esben to be her True Love, allows him to court her. -- Esben's plans to wed Rose and deliver Archfleur to Leilah are discovered. --Leilah turns Esben into a bear for his failure to pay his debt. A grief-striken Rose has a memorial to her dear friend placed in one of the gardens. --Suitors begin appearing in the Court, trying to win Rose over. She rejects them all out of hand, deciding to name Kiran her Heir --During a hunt, Rose is badly wounded by a boar. Kiran's magically-enhanced herbal medicines save her life- he surprises both himself and Rose by choosing to heal her rather than let her die and take her throne. He swears to her that she will never die by his hand or action, that he will protect and serve her loyally until the end of her days, knowing that as a wizard he can afford to wait and outlive her. -- Rose decides to marry Kiran and make him her King-Consort. He accepts her offer of marriage. -- Rose and Kiran marry, and Kiran is crowned King-Consort. Puck blesses the wedding ceremony on behalf of her Lord. -- To everyone's surprise, Rose becomes pregnant. Kiran worries that the child will disrupt his plans to take the throne and uses his power to ensure that it- he- will not become a wizard like his father. --The pregnancy proves very hard on Rose, and Healer Hollyrose orders her to remain on bed rest, which she resents. -- A few months in, Rose convinces Kiran to take her for a ride outside the palace walls. They are attacked by bandits and Rose suffers a miscarriage. -- While on a herb-gathering excursion in the forest, Kiran is attacked and bitten by a wolf. Red informs him that there are no true wolves in the area around the palace and that he must have been bitten by a werewolf. --Kiran prepares a special holding area to reside in during his transformation, believing he would be like Red- dangerous and aggressive. --Kiran experiences his first transformation and surprises everyone by proving to be, not an aggressive, bloodthirsty monster, but a perfectly sentient and downright affectionate wolf. -- The wolf in Kiran recognizes Rose as his mate and Kiran's human emotions soon follow the wolf's. He falls in love with Rose. -- Leilah appears to Kiran and warns him that Sher and Maya have tracked him down and are coming to take him back to Hadiqa. -- Kiran flees Archfleur. Sher and Maya arrive and tell Rose of Kiran's past. They invite her on a diplomatic visit to Hadiqa, planning to use her to lure Kiran there. Briarson takes the throne in Rose's absence. -- Sher and Maya arrive in Hadiqa with Rose. -- Kiran arrives in Hadiqa and surrenders himself to his one-time friends. Rose is allowed to go free. Alberich Sunshadow receives a vision from his goddess of the magical trouble plaguing Archfleur and leaves Reliquary to travel there. -- Undead are first sighted in Archfleur. Kiran is held in custody until he can be tried for regicide and magicide. -- Rose goes on a journey through the Seven Kingdoms. On the way, she hires Daria Noclaf as her bodyguard. -- Alberich arrives in Archfleur and encounters Red on his way to the capitol. He presents himself to Briarson and seeks his permission to start dealing with the undead. Briarson grants him permission, and Alberich returns to the countryside to start hunting down the worst trouble areas with Red's help. -- Rose's old boar wound begins to trouble her as the magical health of her land deteriorates. -- Kiran is tried for his crimes, but the wizards on the panel judging him have become aware of the corruption of magic in Hadiqa and offer him the chance to return there and cleanse the land he is tied to as its King as a way to at least partly atone for his crimes before he is executed. Kiran agrees, and Maya takes him back to Archfleur. -- Kiran arrives in Archfleur and begins the draining, arduous task of cleansing the magics of the land. Rose begins to sicken, and when none of the wizards of the Hadiqan Court can help her, she returns home to seek out the wizard who had healed her once before- her estranged husband. -- Kiran's efforts to cleanse Archfleur and the corrupted magic begin taking a physical toll on him, making him ill and draining his strength. He continues to throw himself into the task regardless of this toll, to Maya's concern. --While returning home, Rose has a dream of herself, Kiran, and their lost son turning into wolves, healthy and strong, and running off together. -- A small group of undead attack Kiran and Maya. They manage to destroy them, but the fight drains Kiran's resources further. -- Rose and Daria find Kiran and Maya. Rose pleads with Kiran to turn her into a werewolf, believing that the wolf's strength and recuperative ability would save her life. Kiran agrees to bite her and does so, just as she takes a turn for the worse. -- Kiran and Maya fight to keep Rose alive until the first night of the full moon. When it finally arrives, the seriously ill Rose turns into a werewolf for the first time, the transformation healing the infection inside her. Rose's healing leads to a small, but immediate improvement on the magical currents of Archfleur. -- Rose decides to give Kiran one last chance and allows him back into her heart, giving him the reason he needs to try and live again rather than allow his work to drain him to death. She also decides to take him back as her King-Consort, granting him political asylum from his crimes in the Seven Kingdoms and protection from the death sentence on his head. -- Rose and Kiran return to the capital and firmly boot Briarson off the throne, retaking it for themselves once more. Rose works to put her kingdom back together again while Kiran continues to work at cleansing the land. Daria becomes Rose's chief of security and champion. --Alberich returns to the capitol, presenting himself to the true monarchs of Archfleur. They immediately request that he join their Court. -- Reports of a ghoul attack on the town of Sweetspring requires that Alberich leave immediately, with a company of soldiers granted him by Rose, to deal with the problem. -- Alberich arrives in Sweetspring to find that the town had been ravaged by ghouls over the past few weeks, with many dead and a few risen as new ghouls. A girl attacked by one the previous night is kept in a locked cellar, wracked by ghoul fever and dying. --Alberich sets his soldiers to setting up defenses and uses the power granted him by his goddess to heal the sick girl before setting up a trap for the ghouls. He aggressively destroys the ones caught in the trap and stays a few more nights, cleaning out the rest of the undead menace before returning to the capitol.